Transubstanciação
by kimiisama
Summary: Transubstanciação s. f.: 1. Mudança de uma substância noutra. O que pode ser também um sentimento, doentio, transformado em algo totalmente novo, podendo assim, salvar a vida dela. E a dele.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta é a minha primeira Fanfic. Não sei escrever esse tipo de coisa, sempre fui mais focada para outro tipo de escrita, porém, vem de todo o coração, para vocês. Espero que gostem e espero também que dêem a sua opinião quanto ao andamento dela. Sobre o que deveria ou não acontecer, e como deveria. Então essa fic não é só minha, é de vocês também. Conto com vossa ajuda. _

_Esta história se passa acerca do momento atual do mangá, ou seja, pouco depois de toda aquela bagunça em Konoha, mas paralelamente.

* * *

_

**Transubstanciação** (Chapter I)

* * *

- Tsunade-shishou!

Tsunade ouve a batida da porta, contra a parede, impulsionada pela força que lhe foi aplicada, logo após os passos apressados momentos antes no corredor, em direção ao quarto em que se instalava, ainda não sabia desde quando. Não que realmente se importasse. O cansaço era tanto, a fome era tamanha que ainda não havia sequer pensado sobre quaisquer reais preocupações que deveriam se abater na cabeça do responsável por aquele lugar. O hokage.

- Nani?

- Tsunade-shishou! Graças a Deus.

Haruno Sakura se posicionou de joelhos ao lado de sua mestra, chorando, como não fazia a tempos, abraçando as suas pernas como uma criança que se perdeu de sua mãe no supermercado.

- Sakura? O que houve? Porque todo esse escândalo?

- Tsunade-shinshou, eu pensei que você nunca mais fosse acordar, tanta coisa aconteceu e...

- Cuidado com as palavras, Sakura! Eu sou a Godaime Hokage! Eu assumi este posto com a certeza de que nunca o deixaria, sem antes cumprir o dever de um Hokage, que é proteger e...E...Me passe aquele frango frito, logo atrás de você, por favor.

- Sakura-san – Interrompe Shizune – por favor, deixe a Tsunade-sama descansar, ela acordou a poucos dias de um coma longo, e você é médica, você sabe.

- Shizune! Sakura é minha pupila, e como chunnin da folha é o dever dela me passar o relatório de tudo o que se passa na vila, e que é de tudo que a envolve direta ou indiretamente. Sakura, eu vou colocar roupas mais adequadas, me encontre no meu escritório dentro de uma hora!

- Hai, Tsunade-sama!

"É, ela voltou mesmo", pensou Sakura, após sair calmamente daquele quarto, com os olhos levemente marejados, porém, já com o coração mais calmo. Foi então em direção a sua casa, para tomar um banho, e talvez descansar um pouco após tantos contratempos.

* * *

Em uma casa vazia e silenciosa, se ouvia apenas o som da água por algum raro movimento, brusco o suficiente para espirrar um pouco de água nos azulejos brancos, como tudo o que havia naquele banheiro. E naquele quarto.

- Ele tentou me matar...

E Sakura foi pegando no sono lentamente, como que ignorando o compromisso com a Godaime dentro de alguns minutos. A cada cochilo que a pegava desprevenida, ela acordava segundos depois com o susto do "sonho" que sempre a invadia. Aqueles olhos verdes aterrorizados, arregalados começaram a ficar embaçados e ela apenas sussurrou:

- Ele ia me matar. Sasuke-kun não existe mais.

* * *

E se passou mais um dia.

Mais um dia.

Naquela reunião com Tsunade, elas haviam falado sobre todas as coisas que ocorreram sobre as mortes, e as coisas que poderiam vir a acontecer. Nada muito novo, coisas que ela já havia ouvido rumores como o 'abandono' da vila pela Sakura, a pseudo-luta entre Sasuke e Naruto, e a ida do Naruto em busca ao controle total da Kyuubi. O ápice da conversa, não podia nem ser comentado, que foi o pensamento alto, alto o bastante para um pensamento, mas que saiu em forma de sussurro, vindo da Tsunade dizendo, "dessa vez eu daria uma chance a ele", sobre quando citaram o Sannin dos Sapos entre os mortos.

* * *

Mais outro dia.

Mais algumas semanas.

Naruto retorna com algumas novidades sobre a Kyuubi, sobre sua mãe, sobre o que ela lhe contou a respeito do seu nascimento e o início da 3ª guerra ninja. Coisa que todo mundo já sabia. Apenas evitavam comentar sobre. E principalmente sobre algo em especial. Sobre uma pessoa em especial.

Havia rumores de que um homem de cabelos brancos estivesse vagando com um companheiro com longos cabelos negros. Mas ele preferiu não comentar ainda com a Godaime, a pedido de Sakura. Sim, ele foi procurá-la, ao chegar a Konoha, antes de ir apresentar o relatório da missão ao Hokage.

- Sakura-chan...Você acha que poderia ser o Ero-sannin, este homem de cabelo branco?

- Naruto! Um homem de cabelo branco é algo muito comum! As informações são muito vagas para que você tire uma conclusão tão séria. E ainda mais acompanhado de algum com cabelos pretos, e longos. Você conhece algu...Não. Orochimaru...?

- Não! Sakura-chan, você acha que o Ero-sannin andaria com aquele nojento do Orochimaru? Não diga uma coisa dessas, de modo algum!

- Eu sinceramente não acredito que seja ele, Naruto. Porque Jiraya-sama viraria um rurouni e andaria por ai com um cara, aleatoriamente. Eu só penso que você sente falta dele, e que qualquer coisa, é motivo pra você se iludir. Porém...Este fato sobre o homem de cabelos compridos é curioso.

- E o que você me diz sobre as marcas rubras abaixo dos olhos? Cabelo comprido? Uma personalidade forte, principalmente comparando-se ao seu companheiro sempre sério, impassível?

- Orochimaru, Naruto! Se forem eles, certamente é o Orochimaru! Ele era bem sério, porém mais sarcástico do que sério, o que fazia dele uma figura, cá entre nós. Eles eram amigos quando criança. Eram parceiros de time, eram melhores amigos. Mas ele também morreu não foi? Como poderiam? Aquele sapo que lhe treinou o viu morto, não tem como.

- Sakura, falta um pedaço dessa história. Pain reviveu todo mundo depois da nossa conversa, tanto que tivemos de volta pessoas como a Shizune, o Kakashi-sensei e a Hinata...

- É. Eu vi o que ela fez por você. E vi também que você ainda não falou com ela sobre aquilo. Você é tão covarde Naruto.

- Sakura-chan, eu não posso. Você sabe...Os Hyuuga. O Neji. Ela própria, porque fez aquilo?

- Pergunte a ela.

- Mas...

- Eu não posso te responder.

- Eu não...Precisamos resolver sobre o Ero-sannin e o outro primeiro.

- E o que pensas fazer sobre a Tsunade-Shishou?

- Ainda não sei Sakura-chan. Penso que ela pode mandar um grupo de busca e atrapalhar quaisquer coisas que eles possam estar planejando. Ou até mesmo o novo modo de vida do Ero-sannin, caso seja ele. Eu confio no senso de justiça dele e não posso deixar que a ANBU atrapalhe o que esta por vir, mesmo que sem intenções.

- Tudo bem, faremos assim então.

* * *

Já estou criando o próximo. Se eu parar não continuo nunca mais, acho.

Obrigada pela atenção.


	2. Chapter 2

_Em primeiro lugar, meu deus, gostaria de agradecer a vocês, que leram, favoritaram (que?), comentaram, elogiaram e opinaram, vocês não tem idéia, de como fizeram esta pessoa feliz**. Vocês são fodas**._

**

* * *

Transubstanciação** (Chapter 2)

* * *

Sakura foi deixada em casa por Naruto quando já anoitecia, após passarem aquela tarde juntos, como a muito não faziam. Procurou o molho chaves dentro da enorme bolsa colorida que eventualmente usava quando estava longe das missões. Com o cabelo preso em um coque meio solto, um short jeans no meio das coxas, já meio surrado e um blusão branco de gorro, com o zíper semi-aberto mostrando sem querer o decote não tão avantajado por baixo, quem a visse a confundiria facilmente com uma civil. Ao levantar a cabeça para abrir a porta, já com as chaves na mão, notou as luzes da sala acesas, recuou, retirou sua kunai, na parte traseira do short, como ela normalmente guardava mesmo quando fora de missões para qualquer ocasião inusitada que fosse necessário, e entrou fazendo máximo de barulho que conseguia, como que para anunciar sua presença.

- Mostre-se! - Disse em alto e bom som em posição de ataque olhando rápido para os lados.

- Sakura? Sakura-chan! Nós voltamos! - Uma jovem senhora se revelava, levantando-se entre a porta da geladeira e a mesma, que estava aberta (a cozinha e a sala eram em um só cômodo, um cômodo bem grande, dividido por um balcão de mármore).

- Okaa-san? – Sakura dirige-se a ela, guardando a kunai novamente, e a abraça – Vocês voltaram quando?

- Os civis já foram liberados para voltar as suas casas. Nós estávamos todos dentro mesmo do País do Fogo, porém em alguma vila não ninja. Uma outra realidade. Venha que o jantar já esta pronto, só estou terminando de preparar seu suco, sabia que você viria.

E sentaram-se. No ar, tudo cheirava muito bem, e Sakura se indignava pensando em como não havia sentido aquele cheiro, da comida de sua mãe, que como ela bem sabia, contaminava os arredores em volta da casa, mesmo do lado de fora. Mas ao sentir o perigo, já havia entrado em posição de luta, esperando o adversário para proteger seu território. Que idiota.

* * *

- Filha...- A Sra. Haruno começou – Você esta com uma cara horrível desde que chegou! Konoha não está em paz novamente? O que houve?

Sakura permaneceu em silêncio.

- Ah...É ele não é?

E Sakura abaixou a cabeça. E então, a Sra. Haruno foi a sua direção, abraçar a filha.

- Ahh, meu bebê...Isso ainda não passou? Essa doença ainda não se curou?

- Okaa-san, pare. Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Konoha, ainda não está em paz, precisamos lutar mais, estamos tão despreparados, e eu sou tão fraca, todos lutaram tanto. Eu preciso aprender mais. Preciso salvar mais vidas.

- Sakura-chan...Eu sei que não é isso. - Disse voltando a seu lugar na pequena mesa acoplada na cozinha. - Aquela ameaça já foi embora, seu amigo, o Naruto nos salvou de tudo. Todos falam sobre ele, é o nosso herói. Porém vocês médicos, e todos os outros ninjas, não merecem menos mérito. Vai ficar tudo bem. O que houve com aquele garoto, Sasuke...

- Chega! Eu não quero nunca mais ouvir esse nome ser pronunciado aqui nesta casa. O Naruto realmente conseguiu, e como ele mereceu. Okaa-san, onde está o Otou-san?

- Já esta na cama. Ele esta mais fragilizado do que eu psicologicamente, e esta com uma tosse horrível.

- Okaa-san, me conte sobre a vila onde vocês estavam, onegai.

- Estávamos em uma vila civil próximo ao templo budista do País do Fogo. É um lugar muito acolhedor, parece muito como nos tempo de paz por aqui. Mas ainda mais tranquilo, como na vila civil onde eu cresci, antes de conhecer o seu pai, e vir morar em Konoha. Por seu pai nós teríamos ficado, te levado junto. Mas não poderíamos, já que você é uma ninja médica, e meu deus, meu bebê uma médica importante, e ninja...Bom, não poderíamos te deixar também, já que você tem apenas...

- Okaa-san. Eu tenho um pedido a te fazer e não aceito não como resposta.

- Diga Sakura, eu farei o possível.

- Eu quero que você e Otou-san deixem esta vila imediatamente.

- Haruno Sakura! Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens? - Respondeu a Sra. Haruno, levantando o tom de voz.

- Se vocês não forem eu vou. - Retrucou Sakura, já igualando o nível.

- Para onde Sakura? Você tem dezesseis anos!

- Eu tenho um salário razoável como médicanin. Eu alugo algum lugar. Naruto! Posso ir morar com ele. Ou com a Ino. Eu não quero vocês mais aqui.

- Filha...- A Sra. Haruno começa a chorar – Eu não posso...Te abandonar...

- Okaa-san...Esta vila esta sobre ameaça de ataque. Pior que isso. Esta para explodir a Quarta Guerra Ninja. Na verdade, ela já foi formalmente anunciada por nosso inimigo. Não tenho muitos detalhes, mas acho que já é o suficiente.

Neste mesmo momento o Sr. Haruno que já esta de pé no corredor que vai da cozinha/sala em direção a escada, ao banheiro do andar de baixo e ao jardim de inverno que vai até o segundo andar, olhando há alguns minutos a discussão entre as duas, se manifesta:

- É verdade sobre a guerra, Sakura? Ou você esta apenas tentando se tornar independente de seus pais?

- Otou-san! – Ela levanta da cadeira, vai em direção a ele e o abraça. - Que saudades... - Ela diz, e então levanta a cabeça o fitando – Não, realmente o ninja mais ameaçador que esta vila já viu, pelo que ouvi de fontes extremamente confiáveis, declarou guerra no conselho onde se reuniram Os Cinco Kages. E eu gostaria que vocês fossem para esta vila, até que tudo se resolva. Mas quero que estejam cientes que pode levar meses como anos. Já que ela foi anunciada já algum tempo, e ninguém ainda se manifestou.

- Entendo sua preocupação, porém sua mãe tem razão. Não podemos te deixar.

- Desculpe a grosseria Otou-san, mas vocês seriam apenas empecilhos. Entenda que eu os amo e não deixarei ninguém os machucar. Isso pode me custar à vida e, por conseguinte, a de vocês, que não têm como se defender de ninjas. Por outro lado não posso ir junto, sou uma médicanin, tenho que cuidar dos feridos desta vila, faria muita falta.

E encerra assim este diálogo, com o relutante e silencioso consentimento dos pais de Sakura, conscientes de que deixariam ali, naquela casa um pedaço deles.

* * *

Foi assim que se seguiu. Sakura seguiu na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, para o escritório do Hokage para pedir um acompanhamento para seus pais até a tal vila, o que foi de grande ajuda para a Godaime que sugeriu a vários civis que se abrigaram lá, para que permanecessem no local, para sua segurança. Após algumas semanas (sim, tudo demorou mais do que fora planejado por Sakura), foi realizada a operação com sucesso.

Sakura se via sozinha, em sua casa que sempre fora tão familiar, tão tradicional. Tendo que cozinhar, sempre desastrosamente, optava sempre por comer em qualquer lugar.

E se passaram alguns meses assim. Ino e Hinata a visitavam sempre. Após o episódio com Pain, Hinata ganhou um respeito quase que sobre-humano pela Haruno, que acabou se aproximando dela, tornando-se grandes amigas. E Ino...Bem, todos sabem que elas nunca foram realmente inimigas, e com o tempo e com a maturidade, isso só viria a ficar cada vez mais claro.

Porém, já havia um tempo, que não havia ninguém.

Ninguém foi visitá-la.

Muitos treinos. Todos estavam ocupados, todos secretamente assustados. Já havia um bom tempo de que a guerra havia sido anunciada e nada ocorria. Porém Konoha estava tranqüila como nunca, agora ainda mais sem os civis indefesos para se preocuparem, tudo estava numa curiosa e aterrorizante paz. Mas ela estranhamente não temia pelo que poderia vir. Os seus pais estavam seguros. Seus melhores amigos podiam se defender sozinhos. E ela... Bom, ela não se importava muito com o que podia lhe acontecer, nunca mais ouviu nenhum comentário sobre Sasuke, e ela, já havia se pego algumas vezes pensando em ir atrás dele novamente. Como era fraca.

E lá ela se encontrava, com seu blusão de algodão cinza, meio desbotado, sem calças e de meias, cada uma de uma cor, de pares diferentes, preparando seu café, que era a única coisa que sabia fazer bem. Nevava naquela noite, como já fazia há alguns dias. E todos já estavam em suas casas.

Sakura sentou em sua poltrona na sala, apenas sob a fraca, e quase inexistente iluminação dos postes de luz da rua. Ficou um bom tempo ali, olhando a janela, e os flocos brancos caindo incansavelmente, de forma em que se podia imaginar que o mundo poderia explodir agora, e eles nunca parariam de cair. E como ela queria ser assim. Continuar seguindo em frente, independente do que acontecesse a sua volta. Em frente. Como ela era fraca.

- Eu preciso parar...De ser assim...Okaa-san...Sasuke-kun...

E começou a tremer ao sentir as lágrimas começarem a invadir gradualmente os seus olhos. Puxou a manga da blusa até a ponta dos dedos e secou violentamente os olhos, e então ouviu uma voz, bem calma, séria e sóbria em um tom bem baixo, porém, suficientemente audível.

- Cada um de nós tem sua própria vida para viver. É uma jornada, não uma separação. É um começo, não um fim. Vai ser um pouco solitário, mas é assim que as coisas são.

* * *

Continua. Espero que gostem! O próximo ja esta quase pronto, só falta algumas edições. Sai até sexta (sim eu sou uma desocupada).

* * *

AnjuHime, obrigada pelo elogio, pelo toque. Vou tentar ser um pouco mais clara com as minhas descrições, e espero que este capítulo tenha ficado mais compreensível que o anterior. Que vom que gosta de ItaSaku! Tantas pessoas tme preconceito, mas eu amo! Acho que da pra se criar muita coisa em cima desses dois. Obrigada, espero você aqui novamente!

* * *

Bela21, este capítulo ja estava escrito quando recebi sua Review, e remodelei ele inteiro, de acordo com as suas dicas. Realmente, pareceu outra história. Obrigada pela dica, e espero que este tenha ficado melhor que o anterior, e lhe espero novamente!

* * *

Kahli hime, enquanto existir uma unica pessoa que leia, vou continuar escrevendo sim. Então, e sobre o Jiraya, é só uma brisa minha mesmo, meu amor, quem me dera. Mas é só aqui mesmo, a partir da onde minha fic se passa não existe mais nada do mangá, ok? Mas quer um conselho? Se atualize. O mangá ta um bafo. Eu também amei escrever a Tsunade gorda, uhashuashshua. Espero que continue lendo e aprovando os próximos capítulos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Olá Pessoal! Bem vindos novamente a página da Transubstanciação, porém desta vez para a leitura do Chapter III. Não preciso nem dizer que a aparição de vocês por aqui pra mim é sempre uma honra e que enquanto um infeliz sem nada pra fazer ainda ler esta porcaria, estarei me dedicando ao maximo, mesmo que seja só para esta pessoa. Obrigada.

* * *

_

**Transubstanciação **(Chapter III)

* * *

E Sakura ao ouvir aquilo, no reflexo, se vira e joga a xícara na direção da onde veio a voz, porém não ouviu nenhum barulho esperado, como por exemplo, dos cacos, ouviu apenas um gemido baixo, e logo em seguida, o som da caneca sendo colocada em cima de algum mármore do balcão da cozinha, e em seguida o som da água da torneira escoando na pia, sendo fechada logo em seguida.

- Cuidado com isso, moça. Estava realmente quente, provavelmente sujou muito, digo, o seu chão.

- Quem está ai? – Sakura perguntou assustada, porém mantendo o equilíbrio em sua voz, lançando em seguida duas kunais que estavam debaixo da almofada da poltrona (O que foi? ¬¬' Eu guardaria, nunca se sabe) imediatamente sobre o mesmo local onde havia lançado a caneca a poucos segundos antes, porém permaneceu sentada. Novamente não se ouviu nada, como o som das kunais sobre um corpo, se chocando com a parede, ou mesmo algum gemido.

- Não perca seu tempo com perguntas retóricas. Se continuar a me agredir é claro que eu não vou lhe responder. Sem contar que se permanecer desta maneira você irá apenas destruir sua casa. O seu chão deve estar horrível, sério.

- Ora seu... - Sakura rugiu e concentrou naquele mesmo instante chakra no seu punho, o suficiente para destruir muitos metros de concreto puro, e levantou indo rapidamente à direção de onde vinha os sons e se viu segurada pelos pulsos, e depois jogada novamente contra a poltrona, ainda com seus pulsos segurados. Ele estava tão próximo de seu rosto que ela sentia a sua respiração. Impassível. Sentia um doce cheiro, bem fraco, mas que não se parecia nada com aquelas essências adicionadas a pele, intencionalmente, que costumam chamar de perfume.

- Olha moça, normalmente eu não sou tão falante, mas eu realmente vim pra conversar e eu não posso fazer muito escândalo. Desculpe invadir a sua residência, mas eu tenho algumas coisas a tratar com você.

- Como eu posso confiar em você? Você invadiu a minha casa! Me solte!

- Se eu quisesse, poderia ter te matado já há algum tempo, enquanto saia do banho, cochilava na poltrona, preparava seu café, ou mesmo agora, depois de ter anunciado minha presença.

E Sakura abaixou seu tom e os seus olhos, após observar o quão delicada era a sua posição.

- E... Eu posso acender as luzes? - Ela disse, com uma leve nota de medo, inevitável em sua voz.

- Tudo bem. Por favor, você esta em sua residência, faça como quiser.

- Pode me soltar? Esta machucando...

- Oh, desculpe minha grosseria, moça.

E ela caminhou, sem deixar de olhar naquela direção, até o interruptor, que na verdade, ficava apenas a alguns passos dali. A luz revelou um homem de estatura média, magro, cabelos castanhos curtos, óculos de grau e olhos negros. Um negro muito atraente, mesmo que ele por si só não fosse.

- Quem é você, e o que você quer comigo?

- Me chame por enquanto de... Não sei, moça, qualquer coisa, não faz diferença. Sei que meus métodos não são tão ortodoxos, mas espero que me compreenda, depois de lhe explicar.

- Tudo bem então... Moço. – E soltou um leve sorriso ao chama-lo de moço, e ver que ele piscou os olhos algumas vezes e balbuciou ao lhe dizer:

- B...Bom, eu não sei como lhe pedir isso, mas preciso de um auxílio seu. Você é uma grande médica, não?

Sakura por um segundo, ao ouvir essas palavras soltou um leve riso e disse:

- Bem, eu sou apenas... Uma médica. Bem esforçada. Acho que exageraram nos boatos.

- Não acredito em boatos. Minha fonte é segura.

- Ah, e quem é essa fonte?

- Hm, desculpe, também não posso dizer.

- Então vamos chamá-lo de "moço dois".

E então, ele sentiu um leve desconforto a ela se referir a esta outra pessoa desta maneira e soltou um comentário com uma fina nota de ironia:

- Então as pessoas para você são tão insignificantes a ponto de você apenas chama-las com o mesmo tratamento, sem nada em especial?

- Tudo bem, desculpe, moço-super-especial, não o farei de novo, como você é chato, você é civil? Aceita um café? Você sujou mesmo o meu chão, me ajude com isto, vamos.

"Eu sujei? Kami, isto vai mais ser difícil do que eu previa, que mulher falante... Passei tanto tempo na ausência delas que parecem outros animais. Será que todas são assim?" Pensava assustado, porém, sem demonstrar nenhuma alteração em sua expressão facial.

- Venha aqui olha, eu estou limpando, por favor, nos sirva.

- É... Sobre isso, eu não...

- Olha aqui, eu só pedi pra você pôr o café na xícara, eu devia mandar você limpar isso também, e manchou um pouco meu tapete e café é um inferno para tirar e...

Ele foi servir as xícaras, errando um pouco e deixando cair um pouco sobre o balcão. E ouviu um grito de Sakura, como reação pelo pequeno acidente, fazendo-o largar imediatamente a xícara deixando-a cair no chão.

- Olha o que você fez, você derrubou tudo, vai lá para o sofá agora! Como foi que ela não quebrou antes, naquela distância e com uma queda ridícula dessa acontece esse estrago? Ai, eu não acredito, seu estúpido!

E ele permaneceu calado.

Após ela limpar tudo, em alguns minutos, se sentou no sofá, ao lado dele entregando-lhe a xícara, já um pouco mais calma.

- Minhas sinceras desculpas, moça. Eu não queria ter feito aquilo. Eu estou cego.

E Sakura arregalou os olhos deixando a xícara sobre a mesa de centro, aproximando-se mais dele.

- Moço! Desculpe-me, mesmo! Eu não queria ter gritado, eu não queria ter te mandado... – Começando a deixar escapar alguma lagrimas e alguns soluços – Eu... Desculpe.

- Acalme-se, moça. O que esta havendo com você, pare de chorar. A culpa foi minha por não ter lhe dito antes. Foi devido aos meus olhos que eu vim aqui. Eu sou meio egocêntrico, é difícil para eu pedir algo a alguém.

- E quem é você? - Ela disse séria, se virando seu rosto totalmente para ele.

- Eu não...

- Você não é civil, não é mesmo. Você impediu que aquela xícara caísse assim como pegou no ar as minhas kunais. Desfaça esse henge...moço. - Ela completou, deixando claro que nunca fora iludida por aquele jutsu básico, porém acrescentou no fim da frase, um pouco de delicadeza, para que ele não recuasse, e percebesse que ela realmente, queria ajudá-lo.

- Se você esteve comigo, me recebeu e me deixou permanecer até agora sabendo de tudo isso, não vai assustar-se ou tomar qualquer atitude precipitada, vai?

- Se você me disse estar cego, eu já sei que você tem uma grande fraqueza, mesmo que bons reflexos. Você não me diria se não confiasse em mim, então eu confio em você, em retribuição.

Sakura passou muito tempo sempre se sentindo inferior por nunca estar à altura de alguma forma ou de outra de seus companheiros. Ela sempre se queixava de estar sempre as atrás deles. Sempre apenas olhando. E pela primeira vez alguém, ainda não se sabia, quem, mas um ninja, e um ninja no mínimo, habilidoso, estava ali, a sua frente sendo-lhe extremamente gentil e lhe pedindo ajuda, mesmo que após invadir a sua casa. Ele estava confiando-lhe a vida. O mínimo que ela podia fazer é retribuir a confiança. E o henge se desfez. Sakura piscou algumas vezes e olhou para os lados, fixando novamente na imagem que aparecera. Os seus olhos _deviam_ estar lhe enganando, _tinha_ de ser alucinação, ou _qualquer_ outra coisa plausível. Qualquer coisa.

- Uchiha... Itachi. – E o brilho de seus olhos tão verdes e profundos sumiu, sua expressão ficou séria e ela inevitavelmente mudou seu tom carinhoso para uma voz firme - Você devia estar morto.

Devido à aproximação de Sakura a alguns momentos, após a revelação de Itachi, ainda com o henge, sobre seus olhos, eles estavam sentados, ele normalmente e ela com as pernas encolhidas em cima do sofá, com a ponta dos pés debaixo das pernas dele, aconchegados ali aos poucos, inconscientemente, para aquecê-los do frio que fazia.

Neste momento ele se aproximou indiscriminadamente do rosto de Sakura de forma em que seus narizes quase se tocassem, o que a fez sentir novamente aquele perfume de quando ele a segurou logo que se encontraram ainda no escuro.

- Acalme-se. O que você havia me dito agora? Que confiava em mim. Eu ainda sou o mesmo, e você sabe que seria fisicamente impossível não ser... Moça.

Ao ouvir aquele tratamento, ela imediatamente abaixou os olhos, desconfortável por estar com o rosto tão próximo ao dele, Uchiha Itachi. O homem que ela havia odiado com todas as forças, por ter tirado dela o seu amor. Bem, não que Sasuke tivesse sido seu, mas porque por culpa dele, eles nunca ao menos tiveram um chance. Ou ao menos, é o que ela gostava de pensar, que a culpa tinha que ser de alguém.

- Você? Cego? - E afastou um calmamente seu rosto - Como pode... Você não morreu? Bom... Claro que não, mas como ocorreu? Porque eu te ajudaria?...Porque é que você _me_ procuraria, esta errado isso. Tem mais algum Akatsuki aqui, Uchiha?

- Por favor, não me chame assim. Estou cego. E estou sozinho. Meu único companheiro, não esta aqui agora, mas em breve você irá _revê-lo_.

- O que um Akatsuki faz sozinho, e aqui em Konoha? E...Revê-lo? Como? Posso saber quem é?

"Ele vai me matar por isto" - Pensou Itachi. - O Sannin Jiraya-sama.

- Tsunade-shisou! Kami-sama! Ela precisa saber, eles se amam e...

- Olha, desculpe, ninguém pode saber, por enquanto. Mesmo.

* * *

E de repente, tudo, fez sentido.

* * *

- Kami! Então vocês são os andarilhos de que se falam por ai? Uchiha Itachi e Jiraya-sama! E não Orochimaru!

- Nani? Orochimaru? – E soltou um leve riso – É isso que estão falando?

- Não ria. Ninguém esta falando. Foi uma teoria minha e do Naruto.

Ele riu um pouco mais.

- Sua?

- Eii! Quem imaginaria você andando com Jiraya-sama por ai? Por gentileza, me explique sobre o que ocorreu com você depois de sua luta com Sasuke e quero saber sobre o Jiraya. O que um assassino como você faria como uma pessoa nobre como ele? Ou melhor, o que ele faria com você?

E Itachi explicou sem muitos detalhes sobre o que ocorreu com ele após aquela luta, como ele e Jiraya se encontraram, e porque ele estava ali, a sua visão. (Não se preocupem. Essa história aos poucos será contada, de acordo com que os acontecimentos sejam necessários na história).

- Uchiha-san, olha, eu vou te ajudar porque você me pediu isso. É um paciente, e pra mim todos os paciente merecem igual atenção e cuidado, independente de você ser um criminoso Rank S. Mas que fique claro que eu apenas aceitei de bom grado, pois o Jiraya-sama esta envolvido.

- Entendo moça. Não posso exigir mais de você. Você pode seguir comigo?

- Nesta nevasca? Desculpe Uchiha-san, mas eu prefiro esperar esta neve baixar.

- Mas isso pode levar dias.

- Caso Jiraya precise, ele vai saber nos achar, não? Fique por aqui, comigo. Já podemos ir adiantando um pouco do seu tratamento. Mas eu cozinho muito mal, já aviso, não reclame.

- Moça, eu não posso, não vou ter como te ajudar, e não posso me hospedar aqui. E nem um lugar próximo, já que como você mesmo fez questão de frisar, sou um _assassino_.

- Você se orgulha bastante disso, não? E eu nunca te hospedaria, Uchiha. Você não é meu hóspede, e isso aqui não é um hotel. É meu paciente, e eu apenas transferi seu tratamento do hospital, para minha casa. Desmontei meu quarto para fazer uma sala de treinamento, e migrei para o quarto que foi dos meus pais, tem uma cama imensa, você vai gostar. Fique com ele, eu durmo no sofá. Descanse bastante. Vou separar uma toalha caso queira tomar um banho. Tem fome?

- Por gentileza, me chame de Itachi. Estou sem fome, obrigado e eu não pretendo ficar com...

- Então descanse. Não se preocupe com o horário amanhã. O que preciso é que esteja bem disposto, pois pode levar o dia inteiro, apenas para examinar. Afinal, o único Sharingan que já examinei é o do Kakashi-sensei, que não é algo congênito, por isso não é equiparável ao seu... Itachi-san.

E Sakura se levantou, saiu de sua vista e logo voltou e disse:

- A toalha já está em cima da cama. Faz bem frio então coloquei muitos cobertores também na cama. Se sentir mais frio, tem mais na parte de cima do guarda roupas na esquerda.

E Itachi ficou quieto, pensando em como ela era irritante dando ordens daquele jeito, e como ao mesmo tempo era _encantador_, de alguma forma esse jeito mandão dela dizer o que ele, Uchiha Itachi ia fazer, e como ia fazer. Mas nem pensou em responder. Sabia que era inútil, com aquela garota, ou melhor, aquela mulher.

* * *

Ele ficou por horas, sentado na cama e pensou que havia mesmo chegado em boa hora. Em como ela não hesitou em tratar de sua enfermidade. Em como ela ficava _atraente _dando ordens. E em como ela poderia ser _atraente _se ele não podia vê-la, e não se recordava dela. Lembrava-se apenas do cabelo. Não havia como esquecer. Era tão... Tão... _Rosa? _E se pegou sorrindo e em seguida um pouco assustado por ter se deixado distrair assim. Banho. Sim, ele precisava de um.

Pouco depois ele saiu, com o cabelo molhado e voltou a vestir as roupas que estava a pouco, uma calça preta e uma camisa da mesma cor (como as tradicionais Uchihas, mas seu o símbolo do clã), secou levemente os cabelos com a toalha e os deixou soltos, para que se secassem por si só.

E como ela estava? Será que dormia? Que falta de cavalheirismo deixa-la dormindo no sofá. É claro que não era a sua intenção, mas não havia como discutir com Sakura. Então, ele como já havia planejado quando ela ordenou com que ele ficasse com o quarto, ele foi em direção a sala, fazendo o mínimo barulho possível, descendo as escadas, chegando ao sofá e sussurrou o nome dela, para ver se ela ainda se encontrava acordada, e não obteve resposta. Aproximou-se de seu rosto, checou a sua respiração, com seu rosto próximo as narinas dela e se sentiu congelar. Sentiu uma inexplicável vontade de tocar seu rosto, para saber com qual expressão ela estava. Como ela, que sempre gritava e rugia, ficava dormindo.

"Perto demais...Perto demais."

Virou bruscamente o seu rosto e a pegou no colo a fim de levá-la para a cama, segurando pelas costas e pelas pernas. Notou então, que estava sem calças e corou violentamente, respirou fundo e a levou.

"Amanhã ela vai me chamar de tarado. Pervertido. Vai me mandar embora. Como eu ia saber que ela não trajava calças?"

Colocou-a na cama, a cobriu e ficou ali do lado sentado "averiguando" se ela permaneceria dormindo.

"Saia dai, seu cretino descontrolado. Você sabe que ela esta dormindo que nem um defunto, vá para a sala, agora."

Mas ele não obedeceu a si mesmo. E acabou permanecendo por ali, sentado, mas com as costas encostadas na cabeceira da cama.

O que ele não sabia, é que Sakura já estava acordada, antes mesmo de ele descer pela escada, e o olhava o tempo todo. Ela é uma ninja. Ele, um criminoso. É claro que ela não podia dormir e deixar a guarda baixa. Ficaria acordada esperando para revidar, caso ele se aproximasse. Então porque ela não o fez?

"Hm. Se ele não reagiu ao me ver de olhos abertos está realmente cego, não é uma atuação. Ainda bem que eu não o ataquei, pois assim pude obter mais certeza que ele não vai me matar, a qualquer momento. Sakura imbecil, ele podia ter te matado. Porque esperou que ele fizesse tudo isso?"

E Sakura ficou deitada, como ele havia lhe colocado, apenas olhando-o, de baixo para cima, de modo que não conseguia ver o seu rosto. "Como ele se parece o Sasuke... Mas tem algo diferente em seus olhos. Deve ser a cegueira. Mas tem algo realmente mais profundo. Mais triste. Devem ser esses os olhos de uma pessoa que matou toda a sua família."

E ela permaneceu alguns minutos ali e disse, em um tom que quase ela mesma não ouviu sua voz:

- Itachi-san?

...

Então, Sakura levantou e notou que ele estava ali, dormindo. Cuidadosamente, ela colocou os pés dele na cama, puxou seu corpo para baixo, o cobriu e deitou do outro lado e continuou observando-o. "Ele parece uma criança quando não sabe que esta sendo observado. Olha essa cara." E sorri. Lembrou-se de quando o viu corar devido ao contato com a sua pele desprovida de roupas, e riu. "Nossa, aquilo foi tão fofo. Kami, ainda se fazem homens assim? Ele é tão gentil... Gentil demais para um assassino Rank S. Ele é realmente muito bonito, ainda mais com essas expressões engraçadas. Eu não me lembro da ultima expressão que o Sasuke fez que me deixasse com vontade de mordê-lo. Ou melhor, será que já houve alguma? Sakura, cale a boca, e durma, Eu não posso continuar assim. Vou ter que trata-lo diferente amanhã. Só não posso entregá-lo a Tsunade-shishou por causa do Jiraya."

E assim o fez, sem se virar para o outro lado, apenas fechou os olhos, deixou-se distrair por mais um segundo "Se eu não o conhecesse, eu realmente o acharia... Adorável. Mas ele é Uchiha Itachi.". E dormiu, pelo resto da noite.

* * *

No dia seguinte, a neve já cobria metade da janela. O caminhão que limpa a neve das ruas, limpava realmente apenas as ruas, e cada proprietário deveria arcar com a responsabilidade de eliminar a neve do redor da sua casa para desobstruir as janelas e a porta. Mas Sakura não estava realmente preocupada com a neve. Ela adorava ver aquele monte de gelo branco cobrir sua janela, adorava ficar sozinha e detestava ter de sair para ir ao mercado ou qualquer coisa assim. Como teria de fazer naquele dia. Itachi acordou. Apalpou a sua volta, com receio de encontrar algo. Sim ele estava na cama. Coberto, confortável e sozinho. Levantou bruscamente, prendeu seu cabelo, desceu as escadas e sentiu um cheiro agradável no ar.

- Bom dia, Uchiha-sama.

- O que houve ontem à noite? O que eu fazia em sua cama?

- Eu acho que fui bem clara no quão é importante o senhor descansar, e o sofá não é o melhor lugar pra isso.

- Aonde você dormiu?

- Aqui, claro. Uchiha-sama, você está mesmo bem?

-...

- Venha, espero que goste de bacon. Eu fritei muitos. E fiz panquecas. Venha comer, por favor.

E Itachi foi, com a mesma expressão, fria de costume se sentou e colocou os cotovelos na mesa e as mãos, com os dedos cruzados em frente o rosto e ficou com o olhar fixo para frente.

- Pare de me olhar assim, Uchiha-sama. Fico constrangida, me lembra seu irmão.

- Sakura, eu sei que você está ao meu lado.

E Sakura deu uma gargalhada.

- Desculpe, não estou caçoando. Mas achei que gente como você tivesse mais humor. Veja aquele Deidara. Ou até mesmo o Orochimaru, ex-parceiro de vocês, ele era mesmo uma comédia.

- Hm. – Disse Itachi, se levantando.

- O que foi? O que houve com aquele homem gentil de ontem? Será que você precisa de um henge pra ser humano?

- Sim.

E ele fez novamente o henge, foi até a porta calçou os sapatos, abriu-a, fez uns selos - _Goukakyuu no Jutsu __- _e o gelo se derreteu. Então ele saiu e fechou a porta.

_

* * *

_

_Todos com vontade de socar a Sakura na boca até que ela implore pra morrer? Pois é. Eu sei que foi cruel, mas vocês entendem, não? Ele é o irmão malvado do Saski-chan. A Sakura, diferente de nós não sabe o que Itachi é, e o que ele passou. Então é claro que ela não reagiria normalmente, por mais que ela quaaase cedeu. _

* * *

_Rane Guedes_, que bom que gostou! Apareça com frequencia, porque eu não pretendo demorar para postar, ja que tenho pelo menos mais uns três capítulos prontos. Volte sempre, e obrigada!

* * *

_Kahli hime_, eu sou uma desocupada, então fico escrevendo no trabalho ou em casa! Espero não te cansar com essa fic! E sobre a roupa Sakura, era mais ou menos a que eu estava. Eu sou quase um moleque né (note meu nickname, é por causa do Kimimaro, fui cosplayer dele), e eu gostaria de passar uma imagem mais caseira da Sakura. Algo sobr o que está por trás de tudo que agente vê todo dia. Como eles são no dia a dia, saca? E postei antes de sexta, viu. Ja tava pronto, não resisti. Aguardo a continuação de "Na calada da Noite", que esta perfeita! E lhe espero sempre por aqui!


	4. Chapter 4

_Bem vindos novamente! Bom, já aviso que estacionei em um ponto. Estou com dificuldades quanto a personalidade de Itachi. Eu gostei dele falante como no capítulo anterior, imagino que ele era assim, por exemplo, com o Kisame. Porém, tenho receio de me descuidar e exagerar. Acho que Itachi, é um personagem muito complexo. Não apenas devido a sua história, mas a sua personalidade impassível. É difícil trabalhar com um personagem que abre tão poucas margens para desenvolvimento, por isso pretendo explorar bastante sua expressão por meio de pensamentos. Espero que estejam satisfeitos com o desenvolvimento, e por favor, me informem de qualquer pecado, e não deixem nunca de dar opiniões! Obrigada._

* * *

_**Transubstanciação**__ (Chapter IV)_

_

* * *

_

Sakura sentiu vontade de chorar. É claro que não teria sentido, ela chorar. Ela fez aquilo intencionalmente, para que ele se irritasse e a agredisse, mostrando assim, quem realmente é. Ou que mandasse a para o inferno e que a forçasse a concluir logo o tratamento dele. Para que ela realmente tivesse raiva dele, e parasse de encontrar qualidades, naquele que destruiu sua vida. E a de muitas pessoas inocentes. E a de seu Sasuke.

Passaram-se algumas horas e Sakura já havia chamado o nome de Itachi algumas vezes como "Eu sei que você esta ai", para ver se ele revelava-se, caso estivesse lá escondido, assim como esteve na noite anterior. Mas em nenhuma das vezes obteve resposta.

Anoiteceu.

Sakura foi se deitar novamente, com a mesma roupa do dia anterior. No mesmo lugar onde Itachi havia se deitado. E então, se permitiu chorar.

- Que droga moço, eu queria tanto ajudá-lo...Você nunca devia ter desfeito aquele henge.

E acabou por dormir.

* * *

E se passou mais uma noite.

Logo pela manhã, Sakura acordou com a campainha, e não quis levantar.

Ouviu um grito da Ino:

- Testuda! Abre logo, estamos congelando!

- Estamos...? – Sakura pensou. E desceu enrolada no edredom, e abriu a porta.

- Ino...Hinata, querem entrar?

E Ino entrou, puxando o braço da Hinata, e fechando a porta, e Sakura permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

- Testuda, que merda é essa? O que houve? Cadê o cheiro dos seus bacons nojentos? Você ainda estava deitada? É uma da tarde!

- Nada, Ino. Sentem-se.

E as três sentaram-se. Ino falou. Falou. Falou do quanto Sai havia evoluído. De como o Gaara ficava lindo naquela roupa de Kazekage, de como a neve maltratava de suas flores. De como ela odiava frio. Sakura olhava para qualquer ponto na parede que pela sua atenção, parecia ser o mais interessante do mundo, pelo menos muito mais do que Ino, naquele momento. E Hinata apenas ria de Ino. Ambas falaram de Naruto, que na verdade foi quase como um monólogo de Ino, de como ele era burro, mole, e perguntaram de Sasuke e Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ou afirmativamente. Tanto fazia. E Ino mandou Sakura para o inferno e disse que voltaria mais tarde. E saiu pela porta.

- Graças a Kami. Eu realmente amo a Ino, mas às vezes...

- Sakura-chan...Você falou algo... – E sorriu – O que anda havendo? Você chamou a Ino-chan de Ino e não de porca.

E Sakura começou a dar indícios de que iria chorar, mas logo foi amparada pelo abraço de Hinata, o que por fim, só a incentivou mais a prosseguir com as lágrimas.

- Hinata...Eu não posso lhe contar o que houve. Eu não posso mesmo. Mas eu precisava tanto do seu abraço...

Sakura levantou a cabeça para fitar Hinata que lhe sorria de uma maneira sutil, mas reconfortante e disse:

- Sakura-chan, você não precisa se não puder, eu não vou poder ajudar muito, mas eu estou aqui.

- Hinata...O que você faria se conhecesse alguém, de uma maneira nem um pouco comum, que fosse até feio, mas que fosse extremamente gentil, adorável, que tivesse um cheiro bom (anh ;-;), que tivesse um problema de saúde e precisasse de sua ajuda?

- Sakura-chan, que pergunta é essa? É obvio que...

- Mas que na verdade fosse um henge, e que fosse talvez o homem mais lindo que você viu, mas que fosse um assassino renomado que estragou a vida de muitas pessoas, inclusive indiretamente a sua e de pessoas que você ama, mas que mesmo de você saber quem ele é, ele continua gentil e amável, e esperando sua ajuda?

- Sakura... - E Hinata gelou. - É muito confuso isso. Desculpe, eu não consigo imaginar...

- Eu sei é loucura.

- Sakura, você conhece bem esta pessoa? Às vezes, ela pode não ser tão horrível quanto você imagina. Ninjas matam. Esse é nosso trabalho. Ninjas são assassinos, e nem sempre nós matamos porque queremos.

- Não eu o conheço bem. Hinata. Eu não preciso nem te pedir segredo não é? – E então ela recebeu um daqueles sorrisos de sempre de Hinata. – Anteontem, eu estava em casa tomando café, e um homem, magro, baixo, de cabelos castanhos mais ou menos deste tamanho – e mostra – com óculos de grau e olhos negros, aparece do nada em casa me dizendo algo. Nossa. Agora que me lembrei. Ele me disse algo, que na hora, me deu até vontade de vomitar, mas não lembro o que era.

- Como assim? Sakura-chan...

E Sakura contou toda a história, desde que ele se foi, novamente com o henge, falando bem de vagar, sendo interrompida às vezes pelo soluço do choro.

- Sakura, ele trajava calças como as tradicionais do uniforme ninja pretas com uma camisa igualmente preta?

- Sim por que?

- Eu o vi ontem nas redondezas do portão da vila. Ele me chamou atenção, pois estava sem casaco, e nesta neve...Então eu ativei o Byakugan e vi o Sharingan, então fui para minha casa e não sabia se dividia isso com alguém. Pode ser muito grave esconder, mas não sei o que fazer.

- Hinata...Ele saiu naquele frio. Eu queria causar qualquer tipo de reação nele, mas nunca ia esperar aquilo. Que ele fosse embora, sem dizer nada. Será que a Akatsuki irá me procurar?

- Sakura. Essa história é curiosa. Primeiro, não existe nenhum ninja vivo que poderia enganar o Sannin Jiraya-sama. Genjutsu? Talvez. Mas por tanto tempo? Isto é se ele esta vivo. Mas também, se não fosse, porque ele viria procurar você? Como você mesmo disse você o viu corar, o viu dormir. Como uma pessoa pode ser tão falsa até quando é cega e não sabe que a outra esta o olhando? Ou pior, quando esta dormindo? E outra você disse que o conhecia bem. Você o viu uma vez, pelo que me contou. Em uma luta. Como pode o conhecer bem?

-...

- Sakura, eu preciso ir, por enquanto, vamos guardar segredo, até decidir o que fazer. Lembre-se que você como uma médica, deve primeiro cumprir seu dever. Você não devia ter feito o que fez. Se você tiver uma próxima oportunidade, trate-o melhor, antes de julgá-lo e lembre-se do que eu te disse. Nós ninjas somos treinados desde a infância para matar. Por tanto não julgue alguém que já matou.

E Sakura a abraçou. Tão forte. Mas tão forte. E Hinata se levantou, foi até a porta abriu-a, e disse:

- Eu sei que parece loucura Sakura. Mas se permita.

E se foi. E Sakura foi em direção ao banheiro, tentando se lembrar do que Itachi havia lhe dito naquela noite, talvez aquilo realmente fizesse sentido. Ela precisava revê-lo. Então, foi se banhar. Permaneceu por algum tempo na banheira, pensando no que fazer. "Estou aqui enquanto ele deve estar congelando la fora. Será que ele esta bem?..." .

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Estavam Naruto e Sakura no Ichiraku almoçando, e entre uma e outra tigela de ramem, e conversas jogadas fora, Naruto comenta, sobre algo que passou alguns dias pensando:

- Sakura-chan...Sabe quando eu encontrei o irmão do Sasuke e ele me disse algumas coisas estranhas sobre o Sasuke trair Konoha e eu ter que escolher entre a vila e ele?

- Lembro Naruto, o que tem isso?

- Ele me falou a mesma coisa que o Ero-Sannin. E inclusive usou quase as mesmas palavras que ele. Engraçado, não?

- Ah, é coincidência Naruto. O Jiraya se preocupa com você, e Sasuke-kun...Ele é um nukenin, na verdade ele já traiu Konoha.

- Ah, é né. Sakura-chan, ultima tigela e já vamos, ok?

_**Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura abriu seus olhos rapidamente, saiu da banheira e se trocou. Colocou um casaco longo cinza chumbo, e botas, e desceu, saiu de casa, e colocou a touca do casaco e foi seguindo pela rua, que já voltava a acumular a neve que o caminha havia tirado a poucas horas. Chegou então, na residência de Naruto, e bateu na porta. Segundos depois, já via o loiro com mais um de seus típicos sorrisos esperando que ela entrasse. Então, ela tirou a touca e entrou.

- Naruto, por favor, gostaria de lhe falar.

- Sente Sakura-chan, aceita um ramem?

- Nunca. Não como nada aqui, você sabe. Provavelmente deve estar tudo estragado. Naruto, me explique exatamente o que houve no seu ultimo encontro com Uchiha Itachi.

- Nani? Ah, nós mal nos encontramos e ele disse que eu já estava no seu genjutsu, e disse que na verdade só queria conversar. Me perguntou porque eu me importo tanto com Sasuke e eu briguei com ele, e ele me perguntou sobre o Sasuke ser influenciável, e o que eu faria se ele resolvesse destruir Konoha. Eu disse que protegeria Konoha sem machucar ele, e ele sorriu. Daí ele me disse que ia me passar uma parte do poder dele pra mim e enfiou um corvo na minha boca. E disse que gostaria que eu nunca o usasse.

- Mas então porque ele te passou?

- Como eu vou saber? Só sei que ele falou igual o Ero-sannin.

- Kami...

-O que houve Sakura-chan?

- Nada Naruto. Ele te atacou?

- Não. Eu pedi pra que ele lutasse comigo e ele sumiu. Foi um pouco antes da nossa luta com aquele cara da mascara laranja, e logo depois veio aquela babosa ambulante e disse que ele tinha morrido. Ou seja, acho que nunca vou entender.

- A não ser que esse poder realmente exista e ele resolva se manifestar na hora certa.

- Tanto faz. Só não entendo porque o Sasuke não voltou, depois de ter matado o irmão.

- E se Itachi estivesse vivo?

- Se ele estivesse Sasuke iria atrás dele novamente. Mas é impossível, né.

- Naruto, você obteve mais alguma noticia sobre o suposto Jiraya-sama e o homem de cabelos compridos?

- Não, Sakura-chan. Acho que eram mesmo boatos. Por outro lado fico feliz de saber que o Ero-sannin não esta andando com aquele Orochimaru.

E Sakura deu um leve sorriso – É. Eu preciso ir. – E saiu, deixando Naruto com cara interrogação, como ele normalmente tinha, por natureza.

* * *

Foi em direção ao hospital de Konoha. Chegando lá, perguntou pra algumas das enfermeiras sobre um homem, com as mesmas descrições que foram dadas mais cedo à Hinata, que poderia estar internado naquele hospital.

- Sakura-san, você sabe qual é o nome deste paciente?

- Sim, houve alguém assim. – As duas se viraram para Shizune, que havia recém-chegado no recinto e se manifestava. – Moriko Shinta. Você o conhece Sakura-san?

- Shizune-san! Onde ele se encontra?

- Sinto muito. Ele fugiu nesta madrugada. Desculpe, mas você o conhece? Não conhecemos ninguém que já ouviu falar dele, e você é a primeira pessoa que pergunta. Desconfiamos que ele esta cego, ou com pouca visão, e uma senhora o achou caído próximo a sua residência, no meio da neve.

- Oh Deus! Shizune-san, este homem, bom ele é um... Um amigo, sabe.

- Sakura-san? Ele é seu namorado?

- Bom... - E Sakura começou a corar imaginando a possibilidade, e queria negar com todas as forças. Mas naquela altura, não teria como justificar conhecer aquele homem misterioso – Mais ou menos, sabe. Não assumimos nada, mas... Bom, ontem à tarde nós brigamos e ele saiu da minha casa, sem blusa, e eu não o procurei. Pra onde ele foi?

- Sakura, ele é um civil? Não constamos este nome no registro ninja, por outro lado, quem poderia conseguir fugir deste hospital?

- Sim Shizune, ele é civil. E não me venha com essa. Até o Lee, sem uma perna e sem um braço conseguiu fugir, você sabe.

- Sakura, por gentileza, leve as roupas de Shinta-san e informe-o para ele voltar imediatamente para o hospital.

- Shizune, eu sou medicanin. Vou cuidar dele, quando encontrá-lo, arigatou gozaimasu.

- Arigatou, Sakura-san! Sayounara.

* * *

Quando Sakura chegou em casa, já anoitecia, e ela preparava qualquer coisa para comer. Já estava com suas roupas de dormir, uma camiseta azul-claro, longa até um pouco abaixo da aonde chegava a calcinha, e meias com sapinhos. Desta vez, do mesmo par. Sentou-se no sofá enquanto suas batatas cozinhavam e pegou a camisa que Shizune havia lhe entregado, mais cedo. E a abraçou.

- Eu não queria ter feito daquela maneira. Não imaginava que você fosse reagir assim. Eu pensei que você me mostraria o demônio que na verdade é.

Sentiu aquele cheiro de dias atrás. Bem fraco, quase que sumindo. E ouviu a companhia tocar. Pensou em quem diabos estaria ali àquela hora, e porque viera procurar logo ela, em tantos moradores naquela cidade. Porém levantou e abriu a porta.

– Você? – Sakura disse, sem conseguir esconder a surpresa que teve ao reconhecer o rosto que estava por trás da porta. – Shinta? – E o abraçou. – Desculpe, fiquei preocupada. – Seus olhos começaram a marejar.

– Quem? – E deu uma risada alta – Eu posso entrar, tá um frio do cacete aqui fora.

Sakura o soltou e o olhou com curiosidade – C...Claro, por favor. – Fechou a porta atrás de si e pediu com que ele se sentasse.

- Esta cozinhando? Tem um cheiro bom. Então quer dizer que o... Como é? "Shinta" faz bastante sucesso, não é mesmo? Recebi até um abraço gratuito!

"Hahaha, eu não deveria, mas quero ver até onde isso vai" Ele pensou.

- É, sim, estou fazendo batatas cozidas. Eu gosto de comê-las com sal, presunto e queijo. Você quer?

- Se não for nenhum incomodo.

- De forma alguma. Vai continuar com esse henge?

- É tão feio não é? Eu sou tão mais sedutor normalmente. Shinta. Espírito nobre. Você achou irônico este nome, Sakura?

- É...E..Eu não, havia reparado. - E Sakura ficou olhando-o, incrédula de como ele havia mudado. Ou melhor, como poderia ter mudado tanto, de um dia para o outro. Itachi nunca havia falado daquela maneira. E ele também não falava tão alto. E nem tantas bobagens.

- O que foi Sakura? Não estava até a pouco abraçada com as minhas roupas? Porque esta reagindo assim, agora?

- ...

* * *

_Isso é hora de acabar, Kimi? Sim. Desculpe. Podem me queimar viva, ficou bem curto. Mas eu queria deixar no ar. Acho que esta bem óbvio, mas eu queria deixar a imaginação de vocês trabalharem. Bêbado? Outra pessoa? Ou será que esta querendo se vingar de como ela o tratou? Talvez alguém que o viu tentando testá-la...Bom, é isso. Provavelmente quinta tem mais! Obrigada novamente!_

* * *

_Julia Uchiha_, pediu e está ai! Espero que goste!

* * *

_AnjuHime_, sim, eu escrevo o Itachi corando assim "*¬* MOAAAR", hhushahshuas, que bom que esta ansiosa. Esse ficou bem pobre, mas é só a deixa para o que vem. Afinal essa cretina tem que admitir que mexeu com ela SIM, independente de ele ser o que aparenta ser. Quinta feira sai o próximo. Esse sim, vai estar fofo, e a propósito, é uma honra ter uma portuguesa por aqui. ¦D

* * *

_Bela21_, que bom que esteja acompanhando, e espero que esteja alcançando suas expectativas! Porém, não podemos relaxar, pode puxar minha orelha, me xingar, e opinar o quanto achar que deve. Esse capítulo esta fraco, mas é só para ela sofrer e se redimir por ter sido grossa com ele! Obrigada por ler!

* * *

_Kahli hime_, sim sou eu esse demônio em forma de Kimimaro. Eu juro que ri MUITO com "lance de ficar se vomitando toda hora", falei até pro meu namorado. Coitado, eu vivo insistindo pra ele fazer algum cosplay comigo, mas ele é muito chato, devia aproveitar aqueles cabelo L'oreal, e fazer. Porque homem sempre tem cabelo bonito, e eu só morro de inveja.

E invista no seu cosplay, cara! Vamos la, vamos fazer pro Ressaca Friends em dezembro! Apareça por SP! Art is a bang! *aquela que ja vai pegando o espírito da coisa 6 meses antes*

Hm *voltando a história*, esse negócio do chão, é uma deixa pra traçar o perfil do Itachi antes mesmo de ele aparecer. Homem perfeito arrumadinho. Enquanto Sakura é o nosso desastre-chan. Mas adorei o insolente. Me lembrou DragonBallZ né. Então. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. A Sakura merece fica um pouco sozinha depois de ter zoado o ceguinho. Então, esse capítulo foi só pra ele se remoer na sua consciência, pra quando ele voltar ela dar valor NO QUE ela têm, não? Vadia. Hhuashuahushau. É sempre um prazer lhe ter aqui né, você sabe, volte sempre!


	5. Chapter 5

_Boa tarde meus amores! :D Ta, como se fosse adiantar toda essa 'melosidade' para compensar as semanas sem postar. Bom eu peço sinceras desculpas, eu perdi o meu USB, e assim, o meu teclado de casa é uma merda, é muito duro pra escrever, então eu escrevo no trabalho. Porém, não gosto de deixar esse tipo de coisa no trabalho, então eu coloco no celular para me locomover e ter ele sempre perto, pra também poder escrever no ônibus já atualizando no arquivo. Porém, perdi meu cabo, e fui achar ele só nesta semana. Então desculpem, podem me xingar. Mas em recompensa vou postar o capítulo que seria dividido em 5 e 6 só neste, pelo tempo perdido. Obrigada novamente pela presença, pela leitura e pelas reviews, sempre tão carinhosas. __**Vocês são fodas**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Transubstanciação **__(Chapter V)_

_

* * *

_

- Desfaça o henge, por favor.

E o henge se desfez. Jiraya aparecia na sua melhor pose Kabuki de sempre, sorrindo com um de seus melhores sorrisos e a fitava com um olhar divertido.

- Jiraya-sama! Sabia que não podia ser Itachi. Onde ele esta?

- É claro que sabia. Aquele moleque não poderia ser tão sedutor quanto eu, mesmo com um henge de um cara tão feio. Ele não podia ter escolhido nada melhor?

E Sakura riu. Então foi até a cozinha terminar de preparar o seu jantar e ele, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa, e continuou:

- Desculpe garota, eu não queria ter te enganado, mas eu creio que todos já desconfiaram de um homem, como ele que nunca foi visto, vagar por ai pela cidade sem ninguém, ainda mais por ele ter ido parar no hospital, chamando a atenção de todos. Então para não levantar mais suspeitas usei o mesmo henge. Mas acho que por estar voltando aqui, em breve você vai ter que começar a justificar aos seus superiores esta presença na sua casa.

- Eu já justifiquei. Quando fui procurá-lo no hospital, disse que ele é meu namorado, e que nós havíamos brigado. Eu não ando muito com meus amigos, seria aceitável que eu conhecesse alguém sem que os outros soubessem.

- Ah, então você foi procurá-lo?

- Hai.

- Por quê?

- Como assim por quê? Porque sim, Jiraya-sama!

- Como assim? E você ainda pergunta? Se você o tocou pra fora daqui, porque foi atrás dele? Ah, e, por favor, me chame apenas de Jiraya.

- Não! Eu não o mandei embora! Ele foi porque quis! Olha essa neve que não para. Eu fiquei preocupada e fui procurá-lo.

- Sakura, eu sei o que houve aqui.

- Q... Qual parte?

- Hmmmm, safadinha, tem algo mais que aconteceu, que aquele sem graça do Itachi não me contou? – E Jiraya subia e descia as sobrancelhas com um sorriso enorme no rosto - Bom, pra você estar ai cheirando as roupas dele...

- Cale a boca! Não! Ele é um criminoso, Jiraya! Pare com isso! – E Sakura não deixou de rir. Não sabendo se foi pra esconder o constrangimento por aquela situação delicada, ou pela piada de mal gosto de Jiraya. - A parte da "briga", - e fez sinal de aspas com os dedos - você soube?

- Sim. Bom, o que eu soube, não foi bem briga mesmo, você começou a tratá-lo mal, e ele, educado ao extremo como sempre foi pensou estar lhe incomodando, e se retirou.

- Eu... - Sakura disse, baixando o tom de voz de forma quase inaudível e servindo a mesa ao mesmo tempo, de cabeça baixa – eu pensei que ele fosse brigar comigo, e me forçar a curá-lo. Eu sei quem é ele, Jiraya. Eu queria que ele se revelasse, para que eu o odiasse. Ou melhor, eu já odeio, mas...

- Mas o que?

- Porque ele foi extremamente gentil. - Ela se sentou, e voltou a chorar – Ele foi muito carinhoso comigo...Isso faz parte do henge?

- Calma, garota, eu já entendi. Ele foi legal com você, mas você não queria deixar-se cair na lábia de um criminoso. Essa parte é óbvia. Mas o que foi que mudou sua idéia de ir procurá-lo?

- Eu não me senti bem com o que fiz. Conversei com uma amiga, Hinata... Ela me lembrou que ninjas são treinados para matar. E que quando um ninja mata alguém, ele só esta cumprindo o seu dever como subordinado. Não quer dizer necessariamente que ele quis fazer aquilo. É claro que nem sempre se trata de alguma ordem, mas ela apenas me lembrou que não se pode julgar assim sem conhecer. Afinal, estamos no meio de uma guerra, e se ele veio até aqui me pedir ajuda, e não fez nada contra mim, talvez eu devesse conhecer um pouco mais, antes de tomar qualquer atitude idiota.

- Essa garota, foi aquela Hyuuga que se sacrificou pelo Naruto? – E Sakura fez um movimento de afirmação com a cabeça. - Ela esta completamente certa. Nessa circunstancia, precisamente.

- Ela é fantástica, o Naruto é um idiota. Eu fui procurá-lo, e ele me disse sobre o ultimo encontro com o Itachi e eu fiquei mais confusa ainda, porém não podia perder tempo pensando, estava muito frio e eu não sabia como ele estava, então fui ao hospital.

- Sakura. Eu entendo a reação que você tomou, e acredite, Itachi também entendeu imediatamente, por isso se retirou. Mas na verdade, você não sabe nem um pouco sobre ele.

- Não é bem assim, Jiraya... Konoha inteira sabe sobre a história trágica do clã Uchiha. E você sabe... Eu fui bem próxima ao Sasuke-kun...

- Que seja. Ótimo. Então se lembre bem dessa história. O certo seria se ele te contasse, mas eu fui à única pessoa que ouvi essa história da boca de Itachi. Ou então, uma da poucas pessoas que ouviu essa história de qualquer um, se não a única. Provavelmente ele não ia querer que você soubesse. Como não quer que ninguém saiba. Mas por ser médica dele, e por eu sentir que você tem um apreço especial por ele, você tem que saber. E pra saber também o motivo por que eu confiei em uma pessoa como ele, já que isso é importante para sua colaboração. Sabe que algo grande esta para acontecer. E nós não podiamos deixar que aconteça.

- Apreço especial?

Jiraya ignorou a pergunta e começou a comer e contar a história real do clã Uchiha. Do Inferno do Itachi. Desde quando Konoha foi fundada, e como se sucederam o planejamento do golpe de estado do clã, e a execução do clã pelos governantes de Konoha. Sakura permaneceu o tempo todo com a mão frente a boca devido ao choque, durante a história, já havia parado de chorar, devido ao interesse na história que parecia mais um conto trágico, e não algo que realmente ocorreu. Jiraya explicou que já havia tido uma discussão entre o alto escalão de konoha, sobre o que fazer com o Sasuke, que aparentemente havia enlouquecido. Que foi onde ele ouviu rumores sobre, e questionou Itachi, que acabou por lhe revelar, já sabendo que Jiraya não retornaria a vila. E disse também que Itachi apenas retornou, há anos atrás, após a morte do Hokage, para mostrar que ele ainda estava vivo, e que então eles não poderiam fazer nenhum mal ao Sasuke.

E Sakura, ficou extremamente indignada, em como os conselheiros puderam permitir isto, ou melhor, como puderam ordenar isto. Mais incrédula ainda em como ele, além de tudo, ainda escolheu ser morto por seu irmão. Porém ele ainda sim continuava vivo, precisou de auxilio médico, procurou uma garota mimada e idiota que o tratou mal, e ainda desconfiou de sua integridade moral.

- Como uma pessoa pode apenas cozinhar batatas e mesmo assim elas ficarem horríveis? Itachi deve ter sofrido aqui.

- Não, ele não comeu.

- É claro que não. Se não estaria morto por envenenamento.

- Aonde ele esta Jiraya-sama?

- Esta no nosso esconderijo. Esconderijo... Ta é uma casa, bem razoável, mas é que esconderijo fica mais másculo, já que são dois marmanjos morando juntos, pra não ficar meio gay, eu uso este termo. Fica no país da Cachoeira, em uma vila não ninja quase na fronteira com país do fogo. Estamos instalados lá a menos de um mês.

- Ele está sozinho? Porque o deixou lá?

- Ele não quis vir. Disse que não queria incomodá-la, e que se viraria bem. eu vim ver o que aconteceu, mas ja preciso voltar. Como você sabe, ele esta cego. Continua com um reflexo perfeito em combate, mas não sabe nem colocar um leite no copo. E está extremamente doente devido à hipotermia que sofreu quando saiu daqui.

- Jiraya, vamos.

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim. Preciso tratar dele imediatamente.

E a campainha toca, eles se olham.

- Vá lá pra cima agora. – Sakura disse sussurrando e apontando para o corredor, onde ficava a escada.

- Testuda. Abre essa porta! – Ino disse bem alto, lá de fora.

- Sakura, fique aqui e a receba. Eu vou buscar Itachi. Provavelmente eu chegue de madrugada ou pela manhã. - Jiraya respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Não Jiraya! Eu preciso...

- Testuda, eu vou entrar!

- Sakura, eu vou. Atenda ela. Prometo que volto. Tenho algumas perguntas a lhe fazer, sobre... Tsunade-hime.

Sakura sorriu e disse:

- Vou lhe esperar. – Fez um movimento com as mãos encorajando-o a subir e foi abrir a porta.

- Calma porca! Entre, o que veio fazer aqui?

- Vim jantar com você, oras, eu avisei que voltaria. Você anda muito anti-social. No fim de semana eu vou reunir os meninos para uma fondue de queijo e chocolate lá em casa. Você vai né?

- Ino...Eu não sei se vou poder...

- Desembucha Testa.

- Nada, só acho que eu não vou poder ir, Porca.

- Não vai poder ir? Sua cretina você não faz nada o dia todo! Não vem com essa. Todos vão estar lá. Só não sei o Neji, porque, bom, você o conhece. E não sei o Shikamaru, pois surpreendentemente ele esta há um mês em uma missão na Sunagakure. Não sei se volta até lá. É uma oportunidade para a Hinata e o Naruto.

- Tudo bem. Vamos ver.

- Ainda faltam alguns dias, adiante seus compromissos e vá.

E as duas passaram mais algumas horas, falando bobagens, e Ino se foi, alegando que seu pai sofria de uma indisposição devido a caída repentina de temperatura, e que ela não poderia deixá-lo por muito tempo. Sakura agradeceu mentalmente por Ino ter ido embora, com medo de que eles chegassem de repente e ela ainda estar la. Conferiu o relógio, deitou no sofá com um cobertor e cochilou.

* * *

- Esqueça Jiraya.

- Itachi, você precisa se tratar. Desculpe mas você está inválido assim.

- Você sabe que mesmo que ela consiga recuperar minha visão, eu não poderei utilizar o Sharingan. Não como antes, pelo menos, pois voltarei a ficar cego, ou posso morrer. Não tem diferença. Ela me culpa por meu irmão ter fugido de Konoha. Ela chamava o nome dele na noite em que eu cheguei, já lhe disse.

- Itachi, o que eu quero não é o seu Sharingan. Quero do meu lado a sua força e o seu caráter, não banque o ridículo, porque eu n ao vou te mimar, você sabe. Só que você com essa tosse, pode realmente acabar morrendo, não sabemos do que se trata.

- Eu não quero saber. Você viu o que houve. Ela mesma disse a você o que ocorreu, lá.

- É, ela disse. E também disse que foi te procurar no hospital. E ela estava abraçada com sua blusa quando eu estava espionando, analisando o momento certo de aparecer.

- Você estava espionando-a?

- Sim. E ela me abraçou quando viu que era você. Ou melhor, o henge, Shinta. É uma pena que você não vai se tratar. Ela está realmente linda. Está maior do que quando eu a vi, seu cabelo também cresceu. Esses jovens crescem rápido... E como crescem, hehe.

- Seu pedófilo! Ela ainda é uma criança!

- Aham. Uma criança que tem peitos e que tem um belo... Um beeeelo par de pernas. Uma médica, discípula de Tsunade-hime, que mora sozinha mas, não sabe nem cozinhar batatas.

Itachi virou as costas e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si. Jiraya riu e tentou se lembrar da ultima vez que viu o tão neutro Itachi bater a porta. Não ele nunca tinha visto. "Esses jovens...".

Jiraya bateu na porta do quarto de Itachi e entrou em seguida, ele estava arrumando uma mochila. E Jiraya não conseguiu não rir.

- Mulheres...

- Cale-se.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que falar sobre suas coxas fez com que você tivesse vontade de tocá-la.

- Cale-se. Eu estou indo unicamente pela minha saúde. Preciso do meu Sharingan de volta.

- Claro, claro. Estou brincando, é claro que não foi por causa das pernas. Foi porque disse que ela me abraçou, pensando que era você. Eu sei a diferença entre tesão e amor. Eu sou o maior escritor que o país do fogo já viu.

- Hm.

E Jiraya deu uma gargalhada e saiu do quarto.

"Velho maldito. Como se uma pessoa como eu ainda tivesse essa capacidade."

Pegou a mochila, colocou a nas costas e foi até a sala, onde Jiraya o esperava.

- Pronto?

- Hm.

- Então vamos. Eu deixei a janela do quarto dela aberta. Espero que ela não tenha fechado. Provavelmente quando chegarmos ela estará dormindo, devido ao horário

- E se alguém entrar com ela dormindo? Você é tão inconseqüente.

- Ela é uma kunoichi, sabe se defender, Itachi. Vamos indo para chegarmos lá mais depressa.

E foram. No caminho, Itachi começou a tossir sangue, e caiu de uma das árvores em que eles corriam para chegar até Konoha, e Jiraya invocou um sapo, para que eles pudessem entrar dentro dele, para que chegassem lá, dentro de um período de tempo menor. O sapo os deixou na porta da casa de Sakura, e já era de madrugada. Então Jiraya bateu, bateu, e notou alguma luz da vizinhança acendendo, então logo correu com Itachi nas costas e pulou a janela, que realmente, ainda estava aberta. Colocou Itachi na cama, fechou a janela e caminhou sobre a casa, tentando localizar Sakura, e a encontrou dormindo no sofá.

- Hmmm, que tentação. Devo fazer um henge do Itachi pra ver a reação dela?

- Sem chance. Pervertido. Deixe a dormir, amanhã tratamos disso. – Itachi estava atrás dele, apoiado na parede.

- Vá se deitar, Itachi. Você precisa descansar.

- Não, vou me sentar aqui, e esperar que ela acorde. Preciso esclarecer algumas coisas.

- Tudo bem, eu estarei lá em cima.

E Jiraya foi pro quarto. Mas ao invés de se deitar, ele saiu pela janela e foi visitar um local que há muito não ia. O quarto de Tsunade.

* * *

Itachi permaneceu ali, sem dormir, apenas de olhos fechados, esperando que Sakura acordasse. O que ocorreu era já pela manhã.

Ela abriu os olhos, viu ele sentado a sua frente e sorriu, virou, despreguiçou, piscou algumas vezes, virou novamente para ele e levou as mãos até os olhos e os esfregou, e então, se assustou com aquela presença repentina. Embora ela o esperasse, não imaginava que seria assim tão súbito. Ela queria abraçá-lo. Mas ela teve receio, pelo que havia feito há alguns dias. Então o chamou.

- Itachi-san...

- Já disse que pode me chamar apenas de Itachi.

- Já está ai faz tempo?

- Umas cinco horas.

- E porque não dormiu na cama?

- Jiraya está lá.

Ela riu, e ele, tossiu, tossiu muito e sentiu o sangue na boca e nas mãos. Escondeu as mãos e se levantou. Escorria um pouco de sangue pelo canto da sua boca. Sakura levantou rapidamente, foi até ele e disse:

- O que tem nas mãos?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Ah não é? e o que é isso escorrendo pelo seu queixo, Itachi-kun?

-Hm.

E ele foi em direção ao corredor e ela abraçou suas costas. E disse mais para si mesma do que pra ele:

- Bem vindo de volta, moço.

E Itachi arregalou os olhos, se recompôs, olhou para trás, e ela continuava ali. Ele sentia o corpo dela bem quente, recém-saído debaixo do edredom, colado no dele e, ela era tão pequena. Ele tentou dar um passo, para sair daquele abraço, ela o apertou mais forte e ele sentiu suas lágrimas em sua blusa. E então parou. Não seria tão desumano a ponto de tirar os braços dela, mas também não tinha como abraça-la, ele não se lembrava nem de como fazer isto. E não teria sentido. Ficaram ali por alguns segundos.

- Ta pensando o que Itachi, essa mulher é discípula da Tsunade-hime! Se ela quiser, você não sai daí nunca mais!

Sakura o largou, limpou suas lágrimas, que para ela talvez apenas Jiraya havia visto, e sorriu.

- Verdade! Jiraya vamos tomar café, já pode começando a falar sobre o que lhe interessa. Itachi-kun, pode, por favor, tomar um banho quente?

- Eu não...

- Itachi, se você quer que ela resolva sua doença você precisa seguir as ordens e recomendações de sua médica. Vá logo moleque.

E Itachi, mesmo contrariado, sabia que não havia como discutir com nenhum deles separadamente, quanto mais junto, então subiu, foi até o banheiro, tirou as roupas, e foi se banhar.

* * *

Sakura, preparava o café, enquanto Jiraya perguntava sobre os últimos acontecimentos em Konoha, e ela descrevia tudo como se lembrava.

- E Tsunade-hime... Ela ficou bem?

- Sim. Ela ainda é a nossa Hokage, e ela é a mesma de sempre.

- Ouvi pouco sobre o estado em que ela ficou porque todos fizeram bem em esconder seu estado. Mas o Danzou deixou escapar algumas coisas, ja que lhe era conveniente.

- Mas ela ja esta bem. Jovem novamente. - E riu.

- Sakura cuidado. Deixa ela te ouvir dizendo isto... De qualquer forma, tenho algo pra lhe contar.

E ela acenou com a cabeça pedindo para que prosseguisse. Ele então continuou:

- Sabe... Eu fui até o quarto dela ontem.

- Jiraya-sama! Você esta louco! Se ela te pega, ela te mata... Eu acho.

- Pf... Bobagem. Eu sempre aparecia lá quando estava em Konoha, e eu sei que ela sempre soube. Ontem, ela chorou quando eu cheguei. Então eu sai de lá rapidamente.

- Jiraya... A Tsunade, disse que desta vez, ela te daria uma chance. Ela gosta mesmo de você.

- Eu sei que ela gosta. Mas essa de chance é nova. Pra mim ela gosta, mas vive a sombra do Dan, e acha errado se envolver com qualquer outro homem.

- Entendo. Porque você não aparece? Ela esta te esperando.

- Ainda não é a hora. Espero que ela não mude de idéia quando eu voltar. Por favor. Cuide de Itachi, ele realmente precisa.

- C...Claro... Jiraya-sama.

- Você gosta dele, garota?

- N...Não Jiraya, eu amo o Sasuke-kun.

- Hmm... Entendo... Mas tome cuidado então, para não feri-lo. Aquele abraço acompanhado de lágrimas de hoje não foi coisa de quem quer ser só cunhada. Itachi se culpa por Sasuke ter saído da vila e consequentemente ter lhe machucado. Ele ouviu quando você chamava por ele na noite que chegou.

- Kami-sama...

Sakura teve a impressão que deve ter ficado de todas as cores possíveis devido a vergonha que sentiu ao ouvir esta sentença.

- Pois é. Pense bem antes de assumir qualquer coisa. Inclusive e pirncipalmente pra você mesma.

E ela ficou estática, achando um absurdo aquilo e até um pouco engraçado. Esse Jiraya era mesmo um romântico incorrigível. Como alguém feriria Itachi, se ele não pode ao menos ser morto fisicamente. Imagine o resto. Improvável. Impossível. Porém Sakura não queria discutir estes detalhes com Jiraya. Na verdade, Jiraya já se mostrou disposto o suficiente para lhe convencer de qualquer empecilho, que na verdade Itachi era uma boa pessoa, e isso ele havia conseguido. E também que na verdade estava ali não apenas devido ao tratamento médico. Mas isso era uma bobagem.

- Jiraya... Vocês pretendem aparecer ainda, a vista de todos?

- Sakura eu já estou velho. Não posso passar toda a minha vida sem a minha hime. E por mais que Itachi não concorde, eu não posso deixar que os conselheiros escondam para sempre a história real do clã Uchiha. Quando a Godaime souber, ela sem duvida ira concordar comigo.

- V... Você demora a voltar?

- Não precisa ter medo do Itachi, Sakura. Ao menos que ele use novamente aquele henge, porque até eu teria. Já vou, e cuide de Tsunade por mim.

E antes mesmo de Sakura responder, e mesmo se despedir, ele já havia evaporado, frente aos seus olhos. Então praguejou milhões de vezes por deixar transparecer tanto o que realmente sente e por estar numa situação tão delicada, de forma que tinha compromisso em poucos dias na casa de Ino, não podendo deixar Itachi em casa, sozinho, pois ja havia sido alertada por Jiraya que ele não conseguia se virar sozinho em uma cozinha.

Balançou a cabeça rapidamente para os lados, como que tentando afastar os pensamentos, e retirou o café e serviu duas xícaras, e sentou-se, aguardando a chegada de seu paciente.

* * *

Ela ficou um bom tempo, de modo em que o café da outra xícara já havia esfriado, então, levantou-se e foi até seu quarto, se deparando com Itachi de pé, encostado em uma das paredes de olhos fechados.

- Jiraya já se foi? - Itachi perguntou, impassível.

- Sim...O que fazes ai?

- Estava lhe esperando. Podemos começar?

- Acalme-se! Creio que está sem comer, venha, eu preparei bacons, você gosta? Venha tomar ao menos um café, porque não me chamou?

- Eu não tomaria a liberdade de...

- Você esta em sua casa, vai ser um problema se ficar se achando um convidado. Quando estiver enxergando me ajudará com as tarefas de casa.

- ...

- Venha, eu lhe ajudo.

A garota se dirigiu até Itachi e pegou em sua mão, com a maior naturalidade que conseguia exalar; aparentemente. No toque, ela inconscientemente prendeu a respiração. Que bobagem. E ele, por sua vez, deixou ser guiado por aquela garota estúpida e adorável. E assim, desceram as escadas e foram rumo a mesa. Ela puxou uma cadeira e auxiliou ele a se sentar. Ela os serviu e ele ficou ali, na mesma posição de dias atrás, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa, as mãos a altura do queixo com os dedos cruzados.

- Moça, você sabe que eu consigo andar sozinho. Não se preocupe.

- Então porque esperou que eu lhe trouxesse até aqui.

E então Sakura o viu corar novamente abaixando um pouco mais o rosto de modo em que suas mãos ficassem completamente frente ao seu rosto, com exeção dos olhos. E ela soltou uma mínima risada, recompondo-se segundos depois.

- Itachi-kun...

- Hm.

- Você precisa comer, os dias serão bem cansativos, preciso que esteja forte.

Mesmo com esse pedido, não obteve resposta. Sakura, se aproximou dele e disse:

- Desculpe-me por aquele dia. Você consegue entender que a imagem de Itachi que as pessoas têm, não é o que você realmente é?

- Entendo. Não se preocupe. - E ele ja sentia o sangue subir ao pensar no que aquela garota intrometida e aquele velho tarado conversaram na noite anterior.

- Eu sei. Jiraya me contou tudo.

E Itachi quis, ele realmente quis ir imediatamente atrás de Jiraya e matá-lo, estrangula-lo, esquartejá-lo, mas não sem antes fazer com que ele sentisse pelo menos uma semana do inferno do Magenkyou Sharingan. Como ele desejou que ele morresse nesse momento. Porém, ele assumiu os riscos desde que havia se juntado com Jiraya, e sabia que todos, no fim, iam tomar ciência desta historia. Mas, era tão difícil ainda. Ele respondeu, claro, sem deixar nenhuma expressão facial transparecer:

- É claro que sim. Ele não consegue calar a boca. Deve ser característica de escritor pedófilo.

- Você falou! – E Sakura abriu o maior sorriso que conseguiu naquela hora.

- Hm?

- Itachi-kun, quando você veio aqui nós conversamos bastante, e estava sentindo falta disso, mas agora você falou.

- Desculpe. Tenho certeza que informei que não sou do tipo que fala.

- Eu sei disse, não estou te cobrando nada. Só quero que você diga o que tem vontade. Que faça o que tenha vontade. Já disse, você esta em sua casa. Ah, e se você não comer vou ter que te forçar. Lembre-se o que Jiraya disse sobre eu ser a discípula da Tsunade. – e Sakura pode ver uma leve curva nos lábios de Itachi, em forma de sorriso, quase que imperceptível. E ele baixou os braços e os colocou sobre as pernas, abaixou um pouco a cabeça e corou.

- Não leve como uma crítica, mas você como um gênio tão lendário e espetacular, não consegue muito bem esconder os rubores.

- O que?

E a Sakura deu uma gargalhada imensa – Não é nada, eu vou deixar você comer em paz, vou tomar um banho.

- Sakura...

- Sim?

- Cuidado com os trajes. Aquele pedófilo gosta de observar.

E Sakura saiu rindo do comentário absurdo, sem dar muita atenção.

"Garota insuportável" Pensou Itachi enquanto comia. "Espero que termine logo essa droga de tratamento, vou enlouquecer nessa casa. E o que exatamente ela quis dizer com não consigo esconder os rubores? Insolente."

* * *

_Thayana Uchiha_, siim, agora também escrevo. Culpa de vocês, minhas seletas heroínas autoras que me influenciaram tanto com seus talentos, que me deixaram com essa vontade de colocar esse demônio que se chama fanfic pra fora. Hhuashuashuas. Obrigada pelos elogios, me deixaram muito feliz! Eu realmente tento. O Itachi é um personagem muito profundo para ser banalizado. E a Sakura...Hm, ela já tem a personalidade forte por si só, não tem o que acrescentar, se não fica ridículo. E sim é um romance. Não pretendo ficar enrolando muito mais pra chegar nesse ponto. Provavelmente no próximo já sai! Volte sempre e muito obrigada!

_Eleinad_, que bom que esta gostando! Neste episódio, desenrolou mais um pouquinho, no próximo melhora! Voltei sempre um beijo!

_Bela21_, Eu morri de dó dele também com frio. Como se não tivesse sofrido o suficiente né. Mas prometo não fazer ele sofrer muito! Espero que o Itachi da minha fic continue satisfazendo suas expectativas! Obrigada por ler!

_Camila_, ah, se depender de mim, por ela ficar caçoando do coitado ela vai sofrer mesmo! Hhshashuahsu, espero que tenha gostado deste novo, volte sempre! E a propósito, Shinta foi o nome que Itachi deu ao hospital porque pediram a ele quando lhe foi solicitado para que ficasse internado. Ou seja pense no Itachi como Itachi e no henge do Itachi, que foi o que ele apareceu para a Sakura da primeira vez como Shinta! Se não esclarecer avise que eu explico com mais detalhes!

_uchiha hime_, ah desculpa lhe fazer esperar, já que estava tão anciosa, agora que encontrei meu USB, espero nunca demorar mais do que uma semana! Espero que tenha gostado desse, fiz maiorzinho pra vocês! *-*

_AnjuHime_, é isso ai, já pegou logo que não era ele uhashuahshas, ai tem gente que ainda pensou que fosse. Mas isso é bem a cara do Jiraya, coitado. Espero que tenha gostado desse, foi um dos meus preferidos, por enquanto, eu adoro escrever o Jiraya cara, eu me solto toda nas idiotices dele.

_Kahli hime_, então pretendo manter sim seu Itachi-chan, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. eu ri muito com o Jiraya nele, ele é muito escroto. Mas amo ele, né. E pode ficar tranquila que o Itachi vai continuar fofo como sempre foi (vide ele criança com o sasuke no colo ;-;, morri com aquela imagem dos ultimos mangás), mas só com a Sakura claro (sim, ele não vai sair correndo com tranças como uma virgem num campo florido).E a minha Ino me irrita, igual ela de verdade. Eu não gosto muito dela não, mas pretendo fazer esse personagem bem presente como ingrediente indispensável de qualquer novela. Há! (Acabei de ter idéias...Hihihih, ja vou escrever o próximo :x) E não é o Itachi que ela chamou de feio, é o henge dele, que eu vizualizo um cara bem feio de uns 35 anos civil e acabado. E desculpe a demoraaaaa, mas ja expliquei ai em cima, espero ter me redimido com este capítulo! Um beijo!


	6. Chapter 6

_Cara, se passaram quantos meses? Eu sei, eu sei, me desculpem. Tive contratempos violentos que me impediram de prosseguir. Básicamente, durante a criação conheci uma pessoa, vivi a melhor época da minha vida, mas como passavamos o tempo todo juntos, por mais que não me faltasse inspiração, faltava tempo. Acabou.. Estou a dois meses quase sem comer ou dormir, sem sair de casa, apenas bebendo e fumando. Então, digamos, que se fosse escrever, só sairia desgraça e vocês não merecem isto. Este capítulo foi concluído ainda durante o namoro, então esta decente até, hehe. Mas tempos melhores virão e eu vou sobreviver. EU E A FIC, CACETE! É isso ai pessoal, espero que gostem, e obrigada pelas reviews. Prometo responder uma a uma no próximo com a atenção que merecem. _

* * *

No banheiro o vapor preenchia o espaço junto do cheiro de sabonete. "Gostaria de perguntar mais. Gostaria de poder ter estado com ele quando, precisou de alguém, há tanto tempo. Que besteira eu era tão pequena..."

Passou alguns minutos, e ela saiu do banho. Colocou qualquer coisa confortável que estava jogada no carpete ao lado da cama, e desceu as escadas. Itachi estava sentado no mesmo lugar onde havia deixado, e ela não pode deixar de comentar.

- Ah! Bem onde deixei! Se fosse assim com as chaves, os controles remotos e as borrachas o mundo seria perfeito não é mesmo?

- Hm?

- Nada, vamos para o quarto, vamos começar.

Itachi a acompanhou e ela o orientou para que deitasse e o ajudou. Sakura colocou seu jaleco, sua mascara e preparou seus aparelhos e instrumentos também na cama ao lado dele, e ela começou a examinar. Passaram assim até a parte da tarde, trocando apenas monossílabos. Quando ela sentiu o estomago reclamar.

- Podemos parar por hora.

- Hm.

Guardou os instrumentos utilizados e o jaleco e disse: - Eu vou fazer o almoço. Se você quiser, posso buscar algo pra você não ter que comer minha comida.

- Eu não me importo.

- Ah, não ainda. Tudo bem, hoje sentira na pele.

- Se te consola os bacons estavam ótimos.

- Bacons sempre são ótimos.

- Desculpe, gostaria de poder cozinhar, mas...

- Você cozinhar? Não diga. Isso também? Só falta isso pra ser perfeito. Tudo bem, quando estiver curado vai cozinhar muito ainda.

E saiu, descendo as escadas. Deixando um Itachi perplexo na cama.

"Perfeito? Ela é maluca?" E Itachi não pode negar que sentiu a respiração prender inconscientemente ao ouvir esta acusação. E desceu logo em seguida.

* * *

Pouco depois, o almoço estava pronto e o cheiro era delicioso. Ele comeu ali junto a ela pela primeira vez, e se chocou. Sakura tentou caprichar mais do que o normal, mesmo que sabia que era algo ridículo pra ela. Comeu a contragosto, mais para não dar brexas para comentários dele.

Mas Itachi estava intrigado. Porque ela havia dito aquilo? A comida dela era realmente deliciosa, e ele não deixou de elogiar, o que a fez rir. Após terminarem, ela já recolhia os pratos e disse:

- Se eu fosse você eu não elogiaria. Se não eu pego gosto por cozinhar e vou te forçar a comer todos os dias essa merda.

- Não diga isto. Faz muito tempo que não como algo assim. Isso é coentro?

- Ahh, aquelas folinhas... Minha mãe usava isso e ai tinha um monte quando ela foi embora. Eu já estava acostumada e acabei por pegar o habito de sempre adicionar um pouco.

- Hm.

- Engraçado, você saber do que se trata.

- Minha mãe usava isto. O cheiro é inconfundível.

- Ah... Mas não compare, por favor. – E ela se levantou para ir lavar a louça e arrumar as coisas, um tanto chateada por falarem da mãe dele, que deve ser um assunto tão delicado e cheio de tabus para ele.

* * *

Chegou à sexta feira, nada de impressionante havia acontecido até então. Ele dormia no sofá, e ela na cama, como ficou estabelecido por ele. Ela já havia comentado algumas vezes sobre o compromisso que tinha com Ino, e ele dizia para ela ir se divertir um pouco, já que não saia dali para nada. Nesse mesmo dia, pouco antes do almoço, ela ouviu a campainha tocar, virou-se rapidamente para Itachi e disse em voz baixa para que ele subisse para o quarto, e ele foi imediatamente para lá, enquanto ela abria a porta.

- Sakura-chan!

- Hinata! Entre, por favor.

E Hinata antes de entrar, alegou que não gostaria de incomodar, só veio para saber como ela estava, mas se surpreendeu com o chakra que sentia.

- Sakura...

Sakura fez um sinal afirmativo quase que invisível com a cabeça e Hinata a abraçou. Mesmo que ela não entendeu muito bem porque.

- É melhor eu ir indo. – ainda abraçada Hinata disse sussurando.

- Não calma. Ele não sabe que você sabe. Vamos ver como vai ser isto. E sorriu maldosamente. – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Shinta! Shinta-kun, Hinata já sabe que esta ai, desça por favor!

- e Hinata colocou a mão frente a boca segurando o riso, cena rara de acontecer.

"NANI? Essa mulher fumou crack ou o que? Ela quer me foder." E ele fez o jutsu e desceu com a pior cara Uchiha que era perceptível para Sakura mesmo com o Henge.

Ela sorriu e disse:

- Esta é Hyuuga Hinata, como por ver ela é um pouco especial devido ao seus olhos, herdados de um clã de elite.

- Hm.

- Prazer, senhor...Shinta-san. E Hinata lhe fez uma reverencia, retribuída educadamente por Itachi.

- Ela é a primeira que soube se nós, sabe.

E Ele, não conseguiu esconder a surpressa e a expressão aterrorizada, e disse.

- Amor, por gentileza, posso lhe falar por um segundo?

- Claro!

E ele pegou-a pela cintura e juntou a delicadamente junto ao corpo dele, gesto que fez Hinata corar, e disse – Com sua licença Hinata-sama, preciso falar com minha mulher, por alguns minutos - e sussurou ao ouvido de Sakura – A sós.

- S...sim...Shinta-san... – E ela imediatamente abaixou seu rosto se concentrando em seus dedos, para não ter que encara-los.

E ele a trouxe para o quarto novamente e fechou a porta, e desfez o henge.

- Sakura.

- ...

- Ela é uma Hyuuga. Byakugans identificam Sharingans pela corrente de chakra. Se ela quiser, descobre quem eu sou dentro de segundos. Você não pode se arriscar assim.

Mas na verdade Sakura ainda estava tremula pela atitude de momentos antes de Itachi, ainda como Shinta, e ficou apenas olhando para os lados, desconfortável.

- Ah, e me desculpe por aquilo eu só estava realmente bravo, e quis descontar. E não desmentir também o que foi dito ao hospital.

- A Hinata já sabe.

- Nani?

- Ela viu seu Sharingan quando lhe encontrou quando saiu daqui há alguns dias.

- Isso esta ficando perigoso.

- Ela veio aqui para falar sobre outras coisas, viu o estado em que me encontrava e eu acabei contando a ela sobre Shinta. E ela, identificou-lhe. E me encorajou a saber mais sobre você. Pode descer como Itachi.

- É arriscado.

- Tudo bem, não com ela, vamos descer. – Sakura ainda estava pensando em como as mãos dele eram firmes e em seguida que não podia pensar sobre aquilo. E ela sentiu-se abordada, por um toque mínimo em sua bochecha e soltou um suspiro devido ao susto e se virou rapidamente para ele.

- Sua pele esta mais quente do que o normal para um humano. Você também não sabe escondeu um rubor. - E sorriu.

Ela virou-se rapidamente e desceu as escadas se deparando novamente com Hinata que notou a expressão de pavor de Sakura e riu. Em seguida, viu Uchiha Itachi descer pelas escadas.

- Desculpe o transtorno, Hinata-sama.

- Não, Itachi-sama, eu entendo o senhor. Por favor, não se preocupe comigo.

Porém ela não entendeu bulhufas do que havia acontecido a pouco e quis se retirar. E Itachi percebendo o desconforto da moça, disse: - Sakura, precisa de algo, preciso andar um pouco, posso ir até o mercado para você.

- Você consegue?

- Depende. Posso fazer henge de um senhor de 90 anos cego que alguém me ajuda.

- Itachi-kun... – E ele a calou com um dedo e disse – Faço questão, por favor.

E foi. Com o henge prometido, tirando varias risadas das duas ali presentes.

- ...

- Sakura, o que foi aquilo?

- Eu disse que ele era meu namorado no hospital. Para justificar a presença de um estranho em Konoha. Mas não sabia que ele sabia disso.

- Ai, Sakura, como ele é lindo, não é? Ele é tão sério, mas tão doce.

- Ele é. Eu não sei.

- Como ele voltou, o que houve?

E Sakura contou toda a história desde que Hinata havia saído de sua casa, e a outra ouviu atentamente a cada detalhe.

- O que você pensa em fazer?

- Como assim? Hinata, vou curar a visão dele.

- E depois? Sakura, o que você esta sentindo?

- Hinata...eu amo Sasuke.

- Sakura, se você realmente ama o Sasuke, se desvincule do Itachi a partir de já. Vocês são... Não sei, parecem um casal de longa data. O tom de voz que vocês usam, não é comum. Por favor, tenha cuidado para não machuca-lo.

- De novo isso! Hinata ele é Uchiha Itachi, você acha que pode sentir algo por alguém?

- Pare de ser assim, Sakura. Eu acho que ele pode sim. É visível o carinho que ele tem. Se você ama Sasuke, então, cure Itachi, mas mantenha-se longe.

- Hm...Quer almoçar conosco?

- N... não obrigada...

- Não, por favor, fique conosco.

- M...mas...N...naruto-k...kun me convidou para ir ao Ichiraku.

- Kami! Aquele idiota fez alguma coisa! Então some daqui Hinata, vai lá sim, e me conta depois. E rápido!

- Hai!

- Ah, você vai na Ino, sábado?

- Não sei. Se você não for eu não vou. Mas como irá deixar Itachi aqui?

- Não sei. Levar Shinta?

- Lembre-se que são todos ninjas. Pode ser perigoso.

- Ahh, Kami, vamos ver.

E Hinata saiu. No caminho, deparou-se com o velhinho que havia saído da casa de Sakura e ajudou ele com as compras até a casa dela, lhe deu um beijo na testa e lhe desejou boa sorte.

O que o deixou com uma cara de interrogação indescritível, e entrou, encontrou uma Sakura no fogão cozinhando qualquer coisa, desfez o jutsu e disse:

- Sakura, aquela Hinata me trouxe até aqui.

- Ah, sim, ela é um amor mesmo.

- E me desejou boa sorte.

- ...

- Hm. Ela sabe sobre mim, não é?

- Não. Eu não contei isso ainda.

- E porque ela me tratou daquela forma? – Disse sentando-se a mesa.

- Porque ela é assim. Ela é gentil com todos. Ela me disse no primeiro dia que ninjas matam, mas esse é o trabalho deles. Que são criados para isso desde crianças. Ela é uma pessoa impar.

- Sim, ela é incrível.

- E Sakura virou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, e disse – O que?

- Você ouviu. Essa Hinata. É surpreendente.

E Sakura virou para o fogão em silencio queimando por dentro. É certo que Hinata era mesmo tudo isso. Mas ele mal a conhecia e pensou em algo pra falar. – Sim, mas ela é do Naruto.

- Eu ouvi boatos também sobre o que ela fez. Enquanto isso, o que você fazia? Brincava de bonecas? - Disse Itachi se aproximando e parando encostado no lado do balcão que ficava ao lado do fogão onde Sakura estava.

- Itachi! Eu sou médica! Me deixa, cacete! E jogou a colher que usava na pia e disse – se quiser termina essa merda, eu vou sair. – e caminhou até a porta saiu e bateu-a atrás de si.

E Itachi soltou uma gargalhada.

"Sim. Essa expressão sim eu queria saber como é de qualquer jeito, mas se me aproximasse mais ela ia me socar mesmo."

Ele desligou o fogo e foi aguardá-la na poltrona. Sakura demorou o dia todo, só chegando já tarde da noite.

- Boa noite.

- Hm.

- Desculpa não continuar com o tratamento ainda hoje. Eu tinha de sair.

- ...

- O que? Vai ficar ai sem falar nada?

- ...

- Ótimo, eu também, não quero ouvir sua voz. E ela foi em direção ao corredor e quando percebeu Itachi já estava atrás dela, os corpos, colados, o que a fez suar frio.

- Sakura. Você sabe que estou cego.

- H... Hai...

- Então passei o dia pensando...

-...

- Como exatamente a hinata-chan, é, em?

- Ora, seu... – e ela foi com uma mão fechada pra lhe dar um soco, mas foi impedida facilmente por ele que segurou o seu pulso, e a trouxe com esta mesma mão para mais perto de si. E encostou a sua testa na dela que estava franzida, mas aos poucos foi suavizando. Então ele ergueu a outra mão até a face dela e acariciou.

- Por favor, não desfaça esse cenho franzido. Estou a dias pra tentar sentir como ele é.

- O que? - Ela disse bem baixo, como que não entendendo de forma alguma o que era tudo aquilo.

E ela sentiu sua boca ser tomada pela dele, calmamente, de uma forma tão suave que ela não conseguiu não responder. E eles se beijaram. Ele não lembrava-se a quanto tempo fazia que ele não havia feito aquilo, e por outro lado, pensava se existira em outro momento de sua vida, outros lábios tão macios e tímidos. E ele aprofundou o beijo, e Sakura, se saber por que correspondeu. E ele se afastou.

- Desculpe, Sakura, eu...

- Itachi...

- Desculpe, eu não podia ter feito isso, eu sei. – Ele disse saindo dali, e ela segurou seu pulso e disse:

- Itachi, espere! Eu não entendo.

- ...

- Você acabou de me perguntar sobre a Hinata, e agora isso?

- Eu só queria ver como era, sua expressão de brava. Mas eu... Desculpe.

E ele soltou-se dela, se distanciou, e saiu pela porta da frente.

Sakura ficou ali. Queria detê-lo, mas também, não tinha a mínima idéia do que havia acontecido. Era um alivio saber que ele não estava interessado em Hinata. Afinal, como um homem se interessaria por uma mulher sem saber como ela é de aparência. Afinal, Itachi se lembrava dela? E porque a beijara? Ela ficou um tempo ali. E depois sentou no sofá esperando-o. E chorou. Ela não conseguiu evitar, a sua cabeça girava e ela já não tinha certeza de mais nada que tinha há horas atrás. E acabou por dormir.

No dia seguinte, ela acordou deitada em sua cama, e levantou-se rapidamente. Sabia o porquê de estar ali. Indubitavelmente havia sido levada por ele. Foi até a sala e ele estava lá, sentado na poltrona, de olhos fechados.

- Itachi?

- Hm?

- Onde você foi ontem?

- Andar.

- Não faça isso novamente, eu fiquei preocupada.

- Eu passei quase que a minha vida toda dessa forma, sei me cuidar.

- Porem agora você é meu paciente.

- Sim. Apenas isto. Por favor, me lembre sempre disto.


End file.
